I'm glad you stalked me German Version
by Neko-chichi
Summary: 'Ich bin froh das du mich gestalkt hast' Die deutsche Version -


Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Tag an dem sie das erste Mal in den Bus stieg, drei Stationen nach ihm. Die kurzen Haare waren ein helles Braun zu der Zeit, es hatte zu ihren braunen Augen gepasst und sah ziemlich gut aus. An dem Tag hatte es geregnet, sie hatte keinen Regenschirm und war durchnässt vom Regen. Ihre Weste war so durchnässt das sie ein dunkles Braun angenommen hatte und auf Ihrer hellen Jeans waren deutlich dicke Flecke zu sehen. Sie hatte sich weit hinten in den Bus gesetzt, sah aus dem Fenster und hörte Musik. Während der ganzen Fahrt über hatte sie nicht ein Wort gesagt oder sich viel beweget, nur um ab und zu etwas an ihrem Mp3-Player zu verändern. Es war ab dem Tag das sie immer drei Stationen nach ihm einstieg, sich immer auf den selben Platz setzte und immer aus dem Fenster sah während sie Musik hörte, nur um dann eine Station vor seiner auszusteigen… eine Mädchenschule.

Die Zeit verging und er war überrascht sie an einem besonders sonnigen Tag mit blonden Haaren zu sehen, sie hatte sie hinten kürzer geschnitten und vorne in zwei lange Strähnen laufen lassen. Von dem tag an trug sie öfter Röcke anstatt von Jeans, Sandalen anstatt ihrer Turnschuhe. Sie hatte wieder auf ihrem Platz gesessen, aber an dem Tag hörte sie keine Musik, sie sah einfach nur aus dem Fenster. Er fragte sich ob er sich zu ihr setzen sollte, anstatt mit den anderen zu stehen, aber entschied sich dann doch dagegen, was wenn sie sich unwohl fühlen würde?

Im Winter hatte sie rote Haare, sie waren wieder kurz geschnitten hintenrum und gingen vorne in zwei Strähnen die Ihre Schultern sanft kitzelten. Sie trug einen Pony, die Jeans hatten wieder beschlag von ihren Beinen genommen und wurden nun mit einem dicken Mantel kombiniert, ebenso mit Stiefeletten in grau mit nur wenig Absatz. Sie hörte wieder Musik und er bemerkte dass sie nicht mehr an ihrer üblichen Station ausstieg sondern an seiner… sie hatte die Schulen gewechselt, jetzt musste er nur noch wissen in welche Klasse sie ging.

Nach den Sommerferien gingen ihre Haare ihr bis zu den Schulterblättern und sie trug wieder die Jeans und ihre Weste. Die schwarzen Haare ließen sie blasser aussehen als sie eigentlich war und gerade als er sich zusammen gerissen hatte und neben sie setzen wollte setzte sich ein anderer Junge auf den freien Platz. Es war ein ziehender Schmerz der in sein Herz stach und nicht richtig abebben wollte, er ging sie nicht suchen in der Pause, beobachtete sie nicht während sie mit ihren Freunden etwas aß und lachte. Er liebte ihr lachen… es war immer etwas anders je nach der Situation, wie er bemerkt hatte. Wenn sie etwas wirklich witzig fand lachte sie laut, dann gab es noch Momente wo sie ihr lachen unterdrückte und nur ein paar Laute ihre Lippen verließen und manchmal konnte sie nicht aufhören zu lachen und obwohl es sich vorgetäuscht anhörte sah er an ihrem Gesicht das es echt war. Sie war nie eintönig, ständig veränderte sich etwas an ihr, machte sie nur noch interessanter.

Es war plötzlich und er war unvorbereitet als sie sich ohne Vorwarnung neben ihm auf die Bank setzte und ihn anlächelte. In ihrer ausgestreckten Hand hielt sie ein Onigiri und erst war er sich nicht sicher ob er es nehmen sollte, aber dann entschied er sich es doch zu probieren. Sie aßen ohne ein Wort zu wechseln nebeneinander sitzend, sie hörte nur mit einem Kopfhörer Musik während sie scheinbar in Gedanken die anderen Gruppen von Schülern beobachtete, die sich auf dem großen Hof tummelten.

„Natsu." Sagte sie ohne Vorwarnung und sah mit ihren braunen in seine blauen Augen.

„Was?"

„Natsu, mein Name." Lächelte sie und er konnte nichts weiter machen als ihr verwirrt hinterher zu sehen, während ihre Schritte sie von ihm immer mehr und mehr entfernten.

„Natsu…?", flüsterte er und versuchte sich den Namen einzuprägen, sein Herz schlug schneller.

Am nächsten Morgen saß sie nicht auf ihrem üblichen Platz, stattdessen stand sie neben ihm. Er war verwirrt, das ganze vergangene Jahr über hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt und jetzt wo er so kurz davor gestanden hatte aufzugeben sprach sie mit ihm? Was ging in ihrem Kopf vor?

„Es ist mir aufgefallen.", sagte sie, als sie wieder auf der Bank saßen und aßen.

„Was ist dir aufgefallen?", fragte er und sie kicherte. Es war ein fröhliches, erfrischendes Kichern das ihm einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und Blut zu seinem Kopf schießen ließ.

„Das du mich beobachtet hast." Seine Wangen fühlten sich heiß an, er versuchte tiefere Atemzüge zu nehmen um die Hitze zu vertreiben. Er wusste nicht wie er darauf antworten sollte und sie schien keine Antwort zu wollen.

„Du hast es mir noch nicht gesagt."

„Dir was noch nicht gesagt?"

„Wie du heißt."

„Marco…" Sie nickte bevor sie aufstand.

„Bis Morgen Marco-chan." Mit einem Lächeln und Winken lief sie los und verschwamm mit dem Rest der Schüler.

Er gewohnte sich daran sie morgens zu sehen und sie zu beobachten während sie die Natur, Bäume und Häuser beobachtete die vorbei zogen während sie Musik hörte. Während der Essenspause würden sie dann beide auf der Bank sitzen, manchmal fragte sie ihn etwas oder erzählte ein paar Dinge über sich selbst. Und bevor er es wirklich merkte war auch schon das Ende seiner Zeit an der High School gekommen, nach den Ferien würde er auf's Kollege gehen. Er würde sie nicht mehr morgens im Bus treffen, nicht mehr Mittag mit ihr essen und nicht mehr ihre Musik hören wenn ihr danach war ihn mithören zu lassen. Er würde nie wieder sehen können wie sie ihre Haare plötzlich anders trug und eine andere Farbe für besser hielt als die letzte, oder sie zu beobachten und anzufeuern wenn sie Schwimmunterricht hatte. Nach der Abschlussrede an seinem letzten tag sah er sie auf der Bank sitzen, eine kleine Box in Ihren Händen in Blaues Papier eingewickelt und sorgfältig mit einer Grünen Schleife zusammengebunden. Sie bemerkte ihn und ging zu ihm, die verpackte Box ihm entgegen haltend blieb sie vor ihm stehen. Er nahm es.

„Weil du ja gehst…" Sie sah ihn nicht an aber ihre Augen zeigten deutlich die Trauer und plötzlich fielen ihm die Worte aus dem Mund, die er seit er sie das erste mal gesehen hatte sagen wollte.

„Willst du mit mir ausgehen?" Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und von einer Sekunde auf die andere fühlte er Arme um sich und Lippen die gegen seine gedrückt wurden. Erst war er zu geschockt um zu realisieren was gerade passierte, doch dann erwiderte er ihren Kuss, die Arme nun ebenfalls um sie gelegt. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie sich küssten, aber er wusste das sein herz gerade Luftsprünge in seinem Brustkorb machte während er sie so an sich gedrückt spürte. Langsam löste sie den Kuss und lehnte sich zurück, Ihre Arme immer noch um ihn geschlungen. Her konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken wie gut es ihr stand wenn sie rot wurde, es ließ sie Unschuldiger wirken, selbst wenn er wusste das sie nicht wirklich Unschuldig war. Mehr als nur ein mal hatte sie ihn geneckt oder gezeigt wie Trickreich und auch leicht sadistisch sie sein konnte, wie sie dabei immer so unschuldig aussah war ihm ein Wunder, sie war ein Wolf im Schafspelz.

„Ich nehm das als Ja?", grinste er und sie versteckte ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust während sie lachte und nickte.

„Ja.", brachte sie zwischen ihrem Lachen heraus und machte dann einen Schritt zurück und zeigte auf die immer noch verpackte Box. Er öffnete die Schleife und zog das Papier von der Box, in dieser war ein gerahmtes Bild. Das Bild hatte sie gemacht als sie nach der Schule ein mal Eis essen gegangen waren, es zeigte sie beide grinsend an dem Tisch des Cafés.

„Willst du Eis essen gehen?"

„Klar." Er nahm ihre Hand und genoss das schöne Gefühl als sie auch seine griff, so gingen sie zu dem Café das gleich um die Ecke war, als sie draußen saßen und ihr Eis aßen fuhr ein Bus vorbei. Nicht viele Personen waren drin, aber zwei fielen dem neuen Paar sofort auf, ein orangehaariges Mädchen und ein schwarzhaariger Junge die neben einander standen und selbst wo der Bus nur vorbei fuhr sahen sie das beide deutlich rot im Gesicht waren, jeder von Ihnen hatte einen Kopfhörer im Ohr während beide von einander weg sahen. Natsu musste lachen.

„Glaubst du so haben wir auch für andere ausgesehen?" Er nickte nur ehe er sich zu ihr rüber beugte und sich einen Kuss stahl, er schmeckte das Vanilleeis auf ihren Lippen.

„Vielleicht, aber das ist mir egal."

„Mir auch… ich bin froh das du mich gestalkt hast." Er wurde prompt rot und sie lachte laut über seine Reaktion.

Ja das original war eig. Englisch, aber ich wurde gefragt ob ich es übersetzte also… das ist für dich ^-^

Ich hoffe ihr seid alle zufrieden hiermit =3

Zu dem Ende, also das Mädchen war definitiv Nami, der Junge… tja, gibt viele in OP mit schwarzen Haaren ne? xD

Ne kleine Liste: Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace… sucht euch einen aus ^-^


End file.
